


Kind of Perfect

by alecmagnus (wilsonrogers)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Everyone is LGBT, F/F, Fluff and Crack, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Pride, also im physically incapable of writing clary in my fics oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/alecmagnus
Summary: Maia, Izzy and the gang take on Pride.





	Kind of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my actual experiences at my own pride parade - I'm a bisexual East Asian girl who is tired of bi erasure as well as the erasure of LGBT people of color. We exist, y'all. Not all of it is bitter though!!!

“Ugh, do white gays have any shame?” Maia groans as the third float involving white men ripping off their clothes and dancing - more like flailing around, in her opinion - shirtless in the span of an hour passes by. She can see the excessive glitter dotted against their sweaty chests much too up and personal for her liking; their spot by the security fence to watch the parade was actually really decent, thanks to Izzy’s insistence that they get there before any of the festivities started. “Magnus could rock that glitter so much better.”

“Ironically, he’s the only one out of all of us actually dating a white gay,” Izzy points out as she turns around, momentarily distracted from frantically waving her pride flag back and forth in the air.  

“At least Alec’s a semi-decent white gay. You taught him well,” Maia concedes, sliding her arm out from where it was jammed next to a screaming edgy teenager and the side of the fence and wrapping it around her girlfriend.

“Speak of the devil,” Izzy remarks as the object of their conversation and his boyfriend come strolling over, just as the speaker next to the fence begins loudly blaring a Lady Gaga song.

“What took you so long?” Izzy nearly screams into Alec’s ear as she leans in for a hug.

“Magnus insisted we walk around until we found a stand selling bisexual pride flags. We only found one ten blocks later. Bi erasure really is real,” Alec responds fondly, gesturing to his boyfriend, who is unzipping his bag and handing Maia a set of said bi pride flags.

“And don’t you forget it,” Magnus admonishes, shuffling over to Izzy for a quick hug and handing her a bi pride flag of her own.

“Thanks, Magnus,” she smiles gratefully, rejoining Maia as Magnus and Alec settle in next to them. “Anyways, does anyone know when Jace and Simon are coming?”

“Simon just texted me that they’ll be here in a moment,” Maia pipes up, just as the Lady Gaga song ends. “Ugh, thank God, I thought I’d go deaf in a few minutes.”

“The Lady Gaga bops are a classic feature of pride, though,” Izzy comments, rolling her eyes as a float adorned with a “Gay Rights!” poster pulls up. “Oh, look, another float that tried and failed to advocate for LGBT solidarity. They didn’t even consider trans and nonbinary people, either. Who approves these organizations’ ideas, again?”

“Look on the bright side, the float behind it has people of color AND drag queens, so we’ll just have to wait for the good stuff,” Magnus interjects excitedly, gesturing vaguely in the direction and nearly smacking an approaching Simon in the face. “Oh, hey guys! You’re finally here.”

“Sorry it took us so long,” Jace apologizes, reaching around his boyfriend to give his siblings and Maia a hug. “If you think finding a bi pride flag is rare, try looking for a pan pride flag. Simon also insisted on making sure everyone knew about the unfair erasure of LGBT people of color in queer spaces.” Maia looks in the direction Jace is pointing, and sure enough, Simon seems to be deep in discussion with Izzy and Magnus, pulling out his phone to a picture of a banner with the words “LGBT PEOPLE OF COLOR EXIST” clearly written in Simon’s messy scrawl.

“Pride is definitely not as inclusive as people hype it up to be,” Maia agrees, planting a kiss on Izzy’s head as her girlfriend snuggles back towards her. “I mean, I bet half these people can’t even acknowledge that black trans women started the movement.”

“Yeah, well, baby steps,” Jace shrugs, turning back just as a teenage boy on the “Gay Rights!” float begins an attempt at singing that sounds more like screeching.

“Oh man, Luke is going to love this. He warned us about this one float that appears every year, and we didn’t listen,” Jace laughs, taking a picture to send to Magnus’ business partner and Maia’s second dad, who had chosen not to go this year and opted to relax with Jocelyn and Alaric instead.

“At long last!” Magnus crows as the float with the drag queens pulls forward, surprising their group and the rest of the crowd with rainbow confetti.

“So,” Izzy pipes up, looking at Maia with that adoring affection that always leaves her with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach, “I guess pride isn’t so bad after all.”

“No it isn’t,” Maia agrees, looking up at the confetti in wonder. As they lean for a kiss, she realizes, it’s actually kind of perfect.


End file.
